


Ashes, Ashes, You All Fall Down!

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: The Grim Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Dies, Fake Relationship, Hales arent Dead, Heavy Angst, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, No Fluff, Psychopath Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is adopted by Chris and Victoria, Stiles kills the Hales, Violence, but Stiles kills them, fake Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale - Freeform, grim fairy tales, hales die, im not even sorry, im sadistic I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Stiles is a hunter, adopted into the Argent clan when his father and mother died when he was a child.Gerard and Victoria send him on a mission to take care of a pack in Beacon Hills
Series: The Grim Fairy Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ashes, Ashes, You All Fall Down!

Stiles stood looking out the window in his room. From here he could see Chris training the other hunters.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom opens and Victoria enters. 

“Stiles, your grandfather wants to see you,” she tells him 

Turning to face the woman who adopted him when he was five years old, he smiles and nods. 

“Alright Mom,” he says. 

Leaving his room he turns to his right and makes his way to the large double doors that lead into Gerard’s study. 

He knocks before he enters and then smiles at the older man seated at the desk in the middle of the room. 

“Good morning Grandfather,” he says with a bow of his head. 

“Good morning Stiles,” the older hunter smiles. 

“Mom said you needed me,” 

“Ah yes, I have an assignment for you,” 

Immediately Stiles straightens his posture. He hasn’t been given an assignment since he was fourteen and had to take out the feral Omega. 

“Your mother has already approved it, though it was I that suggested you carry it out.” 

He retrieves a folder from his desk drawer and holds it out to Stiles. 

Accepting it he opens the manilla folder and looks through the documents. Inside are photos of what he assumes to be a family, a pack.

“What you are looking at is the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills, Talia is the woman in the center, she is the alpha with her oldest daughter beside her to become the next alpha in a few months.” 

Stiles nods and looks up to his adopted grandfather. 

“There have been reports of bodies turning up in Beacon Hills..done in by animals.”   
  
“By wolves,” Stiles surmises, earning a nod from the other man. 

“Yes, your assignment is to infiltrate execute.”

“All of them?”   
  
“All of them,” Gerard nods.

Looking back down at the photo he studies his targets. 

“Your aunt Kate has already done some recon and found that the best approach would be to befriend Derek, he is believed to become the second of his sister when she becomes alpha.”

Smiling at his grandfather Stiles nods. 

“It will be done, Grandfather,”

“I know it will, you are one of our best hunters.” Gerard praises. “Dismissed,” 

Turning on his heel Stiles leaves the study and goes back into his room. He finds his bags packed and smiles. Victoria must have done it.

As he stares at the bags he recalls the day that the Argents adopted him. 

_ Twelve Years Ago _

He had been sitting at home late at night watching movies with Deputy Tara who would babysit him when she had off and his parents were working. His parents had asked her to babysit him while they went out on a night for just the two of them. 

Suddenly though her phone had begun ringing. 

Upon answering it she let out a gasp and picked Stiles up. She ran with him in her arms to her car and secured him in the booster seat before climbing into the driver seat and pulling out of the driveway with a screech of tires. 

Stiles remained silent in the backseat though he was questioning why they had to leave...Mulan had just started her training...he was going to miss the best part. 

He grew even more curious when they arrived at his daddy’s work, the sheriff’s station. Tara quickly unbuckled him and took him inside. 

There was a crowd of people rushing around and yelling at each other and the sound hurt his ears. 

“Stiles, I'm going to take you to a quiet room ok?” Tara told him. 

Nodding he looked around even as they moved away from the commotion and entered a room with a table and two chairs. 

“You stay right here ok? I’ll be right back with some people who are going to talk to you,” Tara instructs before leaving. 

A few moments later Tara, and Sheriff Thompson enter the room. 

“Stiles,” Mr Thompson begins. “There was an accident tonight.”

“Where’s my mommy and daddy?” Stiles questions. 

The adults look at each other and frown.

“Stiles your mommy and daddy were in the accident,” Tara explains. “They were driving to come home when another car hit them...they..they didn't make it,” 

Stiles says nothing for a moment before frowning deeply.

“They aren’t coming home?”

Tara wipes away at the tears in her eyes and shakes her head. 

“No, they aren’t coming home.”

“Oh,” he whispers before bowing his head to hide the tears that are manifesting in his tiny eyes. 

The room is filled with silence for a moment before Tara speaks. 

“I'm going to take him home,” Thompson nods and gives a hug to Stiles who remains still.

Later they find the wills of his parents. Both in agreement that custody of him will be left to Chris Argent, a friend of his father’s from high school, where they had become practically brothers. 

He remembers how after the funeral Tara took him to Chris’ home and introduced him to his new adopted parents.

\---

He is pulled from his memories by Chris who enters the bedroom. 

“Gerard give you the assignment?”

Stiles nods as he slings his bag over his shoulder. 

His adopted father pulls him in for a hug. 

“You be careful out there kid,” 

“I will Dad, I promise,” 

Chris nods his head and then lets Stiles pass him.

\---

Stiles is surprised by how easy he finds Derek Hale. The wolf hanging around the high school. He observes from a distance as the wolf talks with some teenagers

He sticks to the shadows just on the edge of the wolf’s hearing. 

A moment passes before Derek leaves the teens and begins making his way into the high school parking lot. 

Stiles put his plan into action.

He approaches Derek as the wolf climbs into his car. 

“Hey wait,” he calls out, putting on his best mask of innocence he leans down to look through the open window on the passenger side door of the car. 

“Hey, sorry to just stop you like this but..my car broke down and I need a ride to my house,” 

Derek studies him for a moment, no doubt listening to his heart, trying to see if he is lying. 

Stiles internally smiles as he thanks Chris for teaching him how to settle his heart rate to mask any lie. 

“Alright, get in,” 

Nodding his thanks he opens the door to the car and climbs in. 

As they drive away Stiles says nothing, he sits and stares out the window.

“Ya must be new here,” Derek says.

Turning Stiles puts on a smile. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The fact you got into a car with a complete stranger,” Derek chuckles.

“Well I saw you talking to those other kids and I figured you must be trustworthy,”

Derek looks at him for a moment with a smile before nodding and turning his attention back to the road. 

As they arrive at the address Stiles steps out of the car and turns back to peer through the window. 

“Ya know,” he smiles. “If I perchance….wanted to see you again,” he begins with a grin. “Would you feel up to it and how would I get ahold of you,”

For a moment Derek says nothing just stares in shock before a grin spreads across his lips. 

He pulls out a slip of paper and scribbles something on it with a pen he grabs from the console. As he hands it to Stiles his smiles widens. 

“Surprisingly...I would love to, and you get ahold of me at this number.”

Stiles looks down at the paper and smiles. 

“Thank you, Derek,” he nods before turning and walking away.

\---

From there Stiles is able to further root himself into the Hale pack, becoming ‘best of friends’ with Peter and Laura, earning Talia’s respect after months of swaying her off his scent and worming his way into her good graces. 

The night he lays in bed with Derek, the two of them having just finished an intense sex marathon...the night the wolf confesses his love for Stiles...is the night the hunter knows that he is able to complete his mission.

He watches the family as they eat dinner through his binoculars that he trains through a window looking into the dining room.

He watches as they all laugh and talk, occasionally Derek will lean over and punch at Laura on her shoulder only to receive a punch back. 

Slowly he loads a canister into his launcher and takes aim. 

“Hold on to your tails Hales...this night just got more interesting,” he mutters to himself before pulling the trigger. 

He watches as the canister breaks through the window and immediately begins spewing out a purple-tinted smoke. A fast-acting anesthetic gas effective against even alphas. 

He brings his binoculars to his eyes and watches as one by one the wolves collapse. 

Grabbing his bag he clambers down the hilltop and approaches the home. He makes quick work of securing the Hales back into their chairs, tying them tightly with wolfsbane coated rope and then circling them with mountain ash. 

As he steps back to admire his work he nods before setting to work of dousing the house in gasoline, the furniture, the stairs, the bedrooms...everything.

\---

He stands in the corner when the Hales begin to stir, surprisingly it's Derek who awakens first. 

He watches as the beta looks around before their eyes meet.

“...who…”

“Stiles Argent..in the flesh,”

“SsssStiles Argent?” Talia slurs as she comes to her senses. “You’re a hunter,” 

“That I am..and I have been sent by Gerard, to take care of your pack...so...here I am,”

“Your gonna kill us then?” Laura questions. 

“In the most gruesome of ways yes,” Stiles nods as he approaches Talia and her husband. “Starting with mommy and daddy,”

He pulls a syringe from his pocket and injects it into Talia’s neck before doing the same to Alexander’s with a different syringe.

“You see what I just injected you with, Talia, is a strand of wolfsbane that melts your insides..turns you to mush...and Alexander? You got a special little concoction...makes you experience the pain of rejecting the bite just at max speed, your body should be shutting down in about...ten seconds?” he smiles before turning to Peter.

He ignores the screams of the others as he approaches the left hand. 

“Oh Peter, how you have killed so many hunters...it is time for you to be put down like the monster you are.” 

Before the wolf can say anything a knife is jerked across his neck. 

Immeidelty Peter begins coughing and gasping for air, though as he does so Stiles produces a powder and quickly shoves it into the wound before stepping back and watching. 

“Red wolfsbane...made specifically for you Peter,” Stiles smiles. “It kills the nervous system in your body and eats away at your body slowly...painfully...cuts off your senses till the only thing you feel is pain...the fun part is that you can't even scream,” 

From there he makes quick work of Cora and Laura slitting their throats before turning to Derek.

“You were a really good friend,” he tells the sobbing wolf.

“It's a shame it has to end this way...you would make an excellent puppy...a good collar on your neck..me pulling your leash..perfection.” 

“Y...you..your insane,” Derek sobs.

“No, I'm just ridding the world of your monstrous kind,” he says before walking to the door.

“That was your play? To leave me surrounded by family?” Derek questions 

“You let me in Derek...you didn't have to...if you hadn't...this probably could have been avoided or even put off...but you did...this is your fault,” Stiles responds over his shoulder. “But no, I didn't forget about you,” 

In the blink of an eye, Stiles spins and throws the wolfsbane imbued knife from his hip sheat and watches as the blade buries itself in Derek’s throat.

Slowly he approaches the wolf who chokes on his own blood. 

Grabbing hold of the hilt he looks at his reflection in the window before smiling as he turns the blade and burying it deeper into Derek who falls limp. 

Freeing the knife he moves around and retrieves the ropes before stepping back to admire his work before leaving the house. 

He turns around and produces a matchbox from his back pocket. Lighting it he keeps his eyes on the home as he tosses the match.

Fire engulfs the manor. Devouring every inch of the home and leaving nothing behind. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dials Gerard.”

“ _ Hello?”  _

_ “ _ It's done,”

“ _ Good, come home and we can celebrate,” _

_ “ _ Yes, grandfather,” he responds before hanging up.

  
  


\---

The next day as he sits in the airport waiting for his flight he reads from the newspaper about a house fire that resulted in the deaths of the family inside. 

“Ashes, ashes...you all fall down,” he whispers to himself before closing the paper and standing to board his flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fairy tale, if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below. I know, this is a dark and depressing fic but I do hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Thank You all for the love and support that you have shown this series of...colorful tales, it means a great deal to me and I enjoy knowing that my works are enjoyed
> 
> if you ever want to hang out with me, you can find me here [Stere Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)


End file.
